Two Me and You
by kryakat22
Summary: Ted loves his best friend, but Cody doesn't see it. Will Ted be able to make him see it?
1. Chapter 1

Two = Me and You

Author: kryakat22

Beta: none

Chapter: 1/?

Pairing: Codiasi

Summary: Ted loves Cody, but Cody doesn't know it. Will ted be able to make him see it?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's been almost three months since I had admitted it to myself. That I love my best friend. And who I that best friend you ask. Well, it's none other than Cody Garret Runnels or you know him better as Cody rhodes, WWE superstar. I'm Ted Dibiase Jr. and this is the story of how I finally get my act together and admit it to the love of my life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cody: I thought this was just a two-shot?

Me: S did I, but I wanted it longer since I need some more practice with chapter stories and this one will help me.

Ted: As long as I get my Coddles , I dont care how long it takes.

Me and Cody: Oh Ted.*both shakes head*

Me: review for the next chapter, please. these guys would appreciate it.

Ted and Cody: We would!


	2. Chapter 2

Two = Me and You

Chapter 2

Author: kryakat22

Beta: none

Chapter: 2/ ?

Pairing: Codiasi

Summary: Ted loves Cody. but Cody doesn't know it. Will Ted be able to make him see it?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

He's winning! He's winning! Yes! He won! He got another championship! Oh, geez. He's coming over here. What should I do? What should I do?! "Hey Cody! Great job out there." I finally say. "Thanks Ted! I'm just so excited, I could just kiss someone!" Hearing him say that just makes me want to grab him and claim his lips. And to make things worse, I could have sworn he just winked at me after he said that. Dang, this guy is just driving me crazy with love. "Well, Ted. I'm going to go and get changed and I'll see tomorrow, kay?" I almost didn't see him walk away, I was that lost in thought. "Huh? Oh! Yeah, see ya Cody!" Nice save, Theodore. Nice save.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Ted: You did not just write that!

Me: Yep.

Ted: Take it back!

Me: Nope.

Ted:*pouts* Fine!

Me:*mumbles* Weirdo.


	3. Chapter 3

Two = Me and You

Author: kryakat22

Beta: none

Disclaimer: i own what exactly?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Man, I wish I would have not gone to the gym while Cody was there. That boy was doing bad things to my brain. I can't believe it, but Justin (Gabriel) actually told me I had a little drool on the side of my mouth. I WAS DROOLING OVER MY BEST FRIEND ! I mean come on, I know i'm in love with him, but even that is a little far. Is that a knock I hear? Oh, it's Cody. Uh Oh. "Hey Ted, can I come in?" And his lisp kicked in at the right time. ''Uhhhh, suuure. Come on in." _Man, he looks exremely cute today. SNAP OUT OF IT!_ "So, Ted. I kinda saw you staring at me today, and I wanna know why." He asks._ Dang, what do I say, what do I say? _ "Because I really like you." _That wasn't me ,right? _"WHAAAAT?!"

OH, SUGAR HONEY ICED TEA!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Yep, that's right. It's cliche and a cliffhanger. Next chapter is the last one.


	4. Chapter 4

Two = Me and You

Author: kryakat22

Beta:none

Pairing: Codiasi

Disclaimer: Do you really think I own these guys?

A.N: _italized = thoughts_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

The last time on Two = Me and You

_"Because I really like you." __**That wasn't me, right? **__"WHAAAAT?!"_

_**OH, SUGAR HONEY ICED TEA !**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Um. I ... um. Fine. I'll admit it. I'm in love with you, Cody. Always has been, always will be." I say._ Man, what a relief it is to get that off my chest. _"Oh! Uh, Ted. I don't know what to say..." He stutters. _Was this a bad idea?! _ "Except... I love you too." _Now it's my turn to say what. WHAAAAT?! _ "You... you... do?" _Okay, this is not what I suspected. _"Of course, stupid. I have since the Legacy days." I gingerley pull him into a hug. "Thank you, Cody." "Love can't help what it does, Theodore." "Hey, Cody?" "Hmmm?" " Two equals me and you. Just me and you." "You're so chiche, Teddy! But I love you for it." "Love you too, Cody." _Life is good._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Me: Finally, I finished this.

Cody: About time.

Me: *pushes Cody to the ground*

Cody: *lands on his butt* Oww.

Me: Good for you!

Ted*pops up* Thanks Krya! And to you readers! Please review.

Me: What he said.


End file.
